


Not Worth It

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Episode Related, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, Prompt Fill, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 7. Harrison cares about Barry and put himself in harms way to protect him. Barry wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writers block is over and im back with a bang. This will be a two parter. This is an episode related one but it's also a prompt fill for two different anons. Im sure by the end you will know who you are. Also porn! What?!. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get back into it. Please excuse the mistakes, i wrote it on a tablet. Part two should be up tomorrow or the next day.
> 
> Enjoy. Lemme know if ya like it.

To say Barry was giving a bad day was an understatement. 

First his powers were stolen, he had a fight with Harrison, `blackout`showed up at StarLabs the same time as a hostage situation at the CCPD. Everything just kept getting worse and worse. 

The worst thing was having to watch his friends in danger. He had tried to talk Blackout down but the guy was so sick and full of rage that nothing would get through to him. When he was laying there on the floor as death became more and more of a certainty all he could think of was how he let them down. 

Then Harrison came out of hiding, drawing their foes attention towards himself. Barrys blood had boiled. All those things he said about the man and now he was sacrificing himself to save them. Thinking of Harrison dying, of loosing him forever, was what clicked everything back into place. He couldn't allow it to happen so he didn't. 

 

––––

Later when they stored away the body Harrison had called him back. Barry stood there and listened to the man explain himself. He listened to the mans self deprivation and honesty. Barry was still having a hard time understanding how he could have sacrificed a mans life the way he did. But then he said those words.

"I care about you"

For a moment Barry didn't know what to say. His chest hurt and his stomach slowly filled with butterflies.

"I`m really starting to get that" Barry whispered, "But you basically killed a man and then pretty much gave up your life to save us.. Im not worth that much."

Harrison breathed evenly and looked him right in the eye. "Yes I did, and I would do it again to save you.You are worth it. I care about you Barry."

It was the way he had said it that had Barry slowly moving forward to stand in front of him. 

"I care about you too. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. Please don't ever do that again.. I couldn't.." 

Then Barry did something he mentally labeled as crazy. He leaned down and kissed Harrison gently on the lips. It didn't last long before Barry started to pull away. Harrison stopped him. 

The older man pulled him in and kissed him back. His hands held Barrys face and his tongue trailed his lips and Barry gasped before letting him in. They tasted eachother and groaned. Barrys hands immediately clung to Harrisons shoulders for dear life. Barry didn't know how this ended up happening but if it ever stopped..

Harrisons hands made their way down Barrys body before gripping him and pulling him forward. Barry pulled away from the kiss to find himself straddling the man in his chair. 

Harrison looked at him intently and asked "okay?" Before diving into the younger mans neck to mark it as his own.

"Okay? Yes. Oh God."

Barry felt him smirk into his neck just before he felt one of his hands move under his shirt and the other trail the edge of his pants. He couldn't help himself, he ground forward against the man, only moderately surprised to find another hardness in response. Harrison looked him him the eye again and placed both his hands on Barrys ass before pulling Barry forward and down against his growing erection. They both groaned at the contact.

"If you don't want this 100% Barry then you need to leave now." He punctuated his point by grinding Barry down again.

Barry gasped and pulled back just far enough to remove his jacket and shirt. He then wrapped his arms around the mans neck and kissed him fiercely. 

"The question Dr Wells is, do you want this?" 

Wells chuckled and ran his fingers down Barrys chest and stomach before he quickly undid Barrys pants and shoved his hand in.

Barrys whole body jerked and he moaned loudly into Wells` neck as he felt the hand close around him.

"Oh Fuck."

Harrison started to jerk him slowly. "Not quite. Maybe some other time."

Barry lost himself. He didn't know how long this had been going for but he didn't want it to end. He could tell he was making all kinds of embarrassing noises and he just didn't care. Harrison kept the movement of his hand the same. Slow and hard until Barry thought he was going to lose his mind. Harrison kept going until Barry was tense and shaking, then he sped up. Barry screamed and came and Harrison watched him intently.

He collapsed forward into the man and breathed. "holy... That was..just." He couldn't find the words so he removed himself and scrambled to the floor between the mans legs. He slid his hands up his thighs and struggled to undo Harrisons pants. 

Wells shushed him and gently grabbed his hands. "it's okay Barry. You don't have to."

Barry just couldn't explain it, he needed to do this, needed it more than anything. "Please let me" he begged.

 

–––

Harrison groaned and looked into those pleading eyes. He couldn't say no if he tried so he let go and undid his pants. Barry immediately pulled him out and started stroaking him with both hands. Harrison hissed and grabbed onto his armrests with a vice grip.

Then Barry leaned forward and started to lick and suck gently. He moaned and Barry took it as encouragement to go further and swallow him down. 

"Barry" his hands lashed out and latched on to Barrys head. "Jesus Christ." 

He felt the younger man smile around him and then start to vibrate. Harrison made a purely animalistic sound and bit his lip, drawing blood.

It was taking everything he had, every ounce of strength and self control, not to buck up into that delicious vibrating heat. He came hard and fast down Barrys throat after that, fingernails digging into his head, growling out his name.

He panted and let go of Barry. "Well that was over embarrassingly fast."

Barry sat back and smiled up at him. "I didn't mind.." He blushed, "that was.. We should do that again... Or more.. On a bed.. If you wanted..that is.."

Harrison smirked at him and leaned down to pull him in for a kiss. The taste of himself in Barrys mouth fueling the possessive fire in his gut. 

"Come home with me tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes home with Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two as promised. I think over all I ended up fitting like 4 anon prompts into these two chapters. Again forgive the mistakes, tablet autocorrect is secretly trying to destroy me. 
> 
> If anyone else has ideas let me know, or write them so I have something to read. Just saying.
> 
> Hope everyone likes it.

When Harrison had told him to come home with him there was no hesitation. They adjusted their clothing sorted their hair and fled the building. Barry had never seen Harrisons home but he had often thought about it and walking into it it didn't disappoint. It was a nice place that was so entirely Harrison, modern low key decorating, furniture spread out for the chairs mobility, awards and science journals everywhere but not to show off. Barry loved it. 

He could sense he was being watched so he turned to Harrison and smiled. "Nice place."

"Thank you. This way." He turned and led Barry down the hall to his bedroom.

Barry entered behind him and shifted on his feet nervously. He watched as Harrison bent down and removed his shoes and socks, tossing them carelessly on the floor. He eyed Barry and his expression shifted. 

"If you don't want this Barry please tell me now. I won't be upset.. Well, I will but for a different reason. If you are here out of guilt or some sense of loyalty I want you to leave now and we will forget about everything that happened this evening."

Barry blushed and moved forward. He bent down and kissed the older man sweetly before pulling back and removing his shirt. "You have no idea how much I want this" he said and then sat down on the bed and removed his own socks.

Harrison wheeled to the side of the bed and removed his shirt. Barry stood back up, pulled the blankets back, and silently offered his assistance to get Harrison in the bed. Harrison almost sheepishly consented and Barry helped him stand, remove his pants and get into the bed. 

He looked down at the older man who looked so vulnerable laying in bed in his underwear. There were no words for how lucky he felt in that moment, seeing the man he had had a crush on for years laying there waiting for him. He slid off his own pants and climbed into the bed. Stretching out he positioned himself mostly on top of the man and kissed him. Harrison returned the kiss enthusiastically.

They kissed and explored eachothers bodies as much as they possibly could with limited mobility. It wasn't long before they were both hard in their underwear and Barry was grinding down against Harrison. 

Harrison slipped his hands under the cloth barrier and groped at Barrys ass. Barry moaned and pressed his face into the mans neck.

"More. I need more. How?.."

Harrison removed one hand and brought it up to stroke Barrys hair. 

"How much more Barry? Tell me what you want."

Barry felt the heat of a blush come over him and he whispered, "I want to ride you."

Harrison inhaled sharply. "In the night stand you will find lubricant."

Barry was up and digging through the nightstand in a flash. He grabbed it and placed it in Harrisons hand. Harrison smiled and nodded downward.

"Help me out of these."

Barry leaned over him and kissed his hip bone, then gently slid off the last offending piece of clothing on Harrisons body. He stood back and admired his handiwork. Seeing the man laying there, naked and aroused, because of him, filled him with confidence.

"My turn" he said and then slipped his own off. 

He watched Harrison watch him. The look in those beautiful blue eyes immediately going from hungry to ravenous.

Barry climbed back on to the bed. "Tell me what to do."

Harrison handed him the lubricant. "You know how to stretch yourself?"

Barry grabbed it and nodded, blushing red. He opened the bottle and wet his fingers, then he knelt and reached behind himself. This obviously wasn't the first time he had done this but it was definitely the first time doing it with an audience. Having those sharp eyes and ears observing every push and shudder he made was intense. Harrison just laid there leaning on his elbows watching silently, stroking himself, as Barry worked his way from one to two fingers to three fingers.

"Please" he was whimpering now, "I need you."

"I'm right here." Harrison responded and then laid back and removed his hand from himself. 

Barry quickly removed his fingers and made for the lubricant again to slick Harrison up. He then tossed it somewhere and moved to straddle Harrisons lap. He reached behind himself, lined up, and slowly impaled himself. 

Harrisons hands dug into his thighs and he groaned as Barry bottomed out.

"Christ Barry. So good." He growled.

Barry started to move. He had always thought that sex with Harrison would be frantic, but it wasn't. He moved at a slow intense pace. He wanted it to last forever. To have the man inside of him, clinging to him, gasping and groaning for him, there was nothing like it. They were a symphony of moans, clinging to eachother like they were the most important thing in the universe. This wasn't sex, this was something else.

Barry kept his pace until he could no longer tell where he ended and Harrison began. Until his limbs were shaking from the strain of precision and holding back. Until Harrison, almost violently, dragged him down for a filthy kiss and then ordered him to go faster. Then he let go, his speed kicked in and he started to buck and vibrate. It was almost like Harrison was meeting his thrusts. 

Barry couldn't tell who came first, and honestly it didn't matter because he was still able to catch a glimpse of the awe on Harrisons face when he did.

Once he caught his breath he pulled off and flopped down next to the man. 

"I'm not falling asleep. I'll get up in a second I promise."

Harrison turned his body and kissed Barry softly.

"Stay."

Barry smiled and curled his body into him. "Okay" He said and then fell asleep.

 

–––––

 

Later Harrison gently pulled away from Barry and slid out of bed. He stood up and stared down at the sleeping speedster. He smirked to himself and left the room. He made his way into the secret room in his home and started the computers. He pulled up the security footage from earlier in the evening at StarLabs. Copied it to his private drive and erased the original. He shut down the computer and went back to his bedroom.

He slid back into bed and wrapped his arms around Barry. One hand gently brushing hair away from his forehead.

"Oh Barry," he whispered, "you are definitely worth it."


End file.
